An adhesive coating device is a production apparatus for realizing the sealing and fixation between two components. The structure of an adhesive coating device in the conventional technology is shown in FIG. 1, which includes two adhesive barrels 10 connected side by side. An adhesive stopper 12 is provided at an upper port of each of the two adhesive barrels 10, and the adhesive stopper 12 is provided with a through hole for communicating with an inner cavity of the adhesive barrel 10. The through hole in one of the adhesive stoppers 12 is for communicating with an adhesive source and the through hole in the other adhesive stopper 12 is for communicating with an air source. A lower end of each of the two adhesive barrels 10 is provided with a lower port 14 having a caliber smaller than the diameter of the adhesive barrel 10. The lower port 14 is a cylindrical structure having a certain length, and a needle 20 is mounted at each of the two lower ports 14. The adhesive barrel 10 in connection with the adhesive source is used to realize the function of applying adhesive on the product, and the adhesive barrel 10 in connection with the air source is used to realize the function of suctioning excess adhesive. When the adhesive coating device operates, it requires the device to carry the adhesive barrels 10 and the needles 20 to perform the adhesive coating process, and an adhesive coating track is mainly achieved by a motion track of the device. The adhesive coating device has a simple structure, but has the following defects in the using process.
First, the device carries the adhesive barrels and the needles to move on the product to form the adhesive coating track, therefore, when the device moves fast, it is apt to cause interruption of adhesive coating, and when the device moves slowly, it is apt to cause adhesive overflowing, and thus the adjustment is difficult.
Secondly, the coating process is overly relied on the operation of the operator, which leads to a low adhesive coating efficiency.
Thirdly, for complex curve coating, an accuracy of the adhesive coating track is low, and the quality of the adhesive coating is low.
Fourthly, a large adhesive dot is apt to be formed at the starting point of the adhesive coating process.